Taste
by Fuyuki Haruda
Summary: Tentang pencarian arti sederhana, perjalan mencari arti dari sesuatu bernama rasa. Mencari sesuatu yang tak bisa dibaca dengan logika, dihitung dengan kalkulasi, ataupun di pecahkan dengan analisa. Sesuatu yang menjadi akar dan dasar-dasar cinta. disini, dimana semuanya hanya tentang RASA.


_**Sesuatu yang tak bisa di baca dengan logika**_

_**Tak bisa dihitung dengan kalkulasi**_

_**Dan tak bisa di pecahkan dengan analisa**_

_**Sesuatu sederhana yang menjadi pillar dari sesuatu bernama cinta…**_

_**Tentang rasa**_

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimotto Sensei**

**Pairing: Shikamaru x Ino**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Warning : Alternative Universe/AU, little bit OOC, Miss Typo(s), And many more miss and error in the writing. It try to be fluffy, but I think it was a failed fluffy.**

**QueenofSelfish SnoW Proudly Present:**

**TASTE**

.

.

Manik sebiru lautan itu menatap manik kelam di hadapannya dengan tatapan menusuk. Mengacuhkan hiruk pikuk sekitar yang ramai akan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Tokyo pada musim dingin, di tengah taman ramai dimana salju memantulkan sinar matahari yang terlihat begitu indah nyatanya tak mampu memadamkan api yang tengah berkobar di hati sang pemilik manik torquise tersebut. Sementara sang pemuda hanya mengalihkan pandangnnya, enggan melihat ke arah sang gadis yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama tiga tahun itu.

"Sudahlah Ino,"

"Ssst… Jangan bicara."

Niat pemuda berambut bak daun nanas itu angkat bicara urung ketika si gadis menempelkan jari telunjuk lentiknya di bibir mungil berlipgloss peach itu.

"Sudah ku katakana aku dan Temari tak ada hubungan apa-apa." Namun pemuda tampan itu masih saja nekat angkat bicara. Membuat beberapa segitiga siku-siku muncul di kepala pirang pucat sang gadis.

"Pembohong! Aku tahu dia berkali-kali membelikanmu kue vanilla. Kalau memang tak ada apa-apanya kenapa dia mau repot-repot memberikanmu kue?" Balas si gadis bernama Ino itu sengit. Sementara sang pemuda hanya bisa mengerlingkan matanya bosan. ayolah, ia sudah duduk di sini lebih dari dua jam, dan gadis bermata meneduhkan itu hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan menusuk selama itu. tidak tahukah dia seberapa merepotkannya bagun pagi di hari libur? Di musim dingin lagi.

"Hanya hadiah biasa di antara teman. Sudahlah Ino, jangan jadi terlalu posesif begini." Dengan santai Shikamaru menanggapi sambil menyalakan rokok yang kini sudah bertengger manis di bibirnya.

"Kau bilang aku posesif?! Kau tahu aku belum pernah semarah ini sebelumnya! Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku, menyebalkan!" Namun belum sempat Shikamaru mengambil pematik rokoknya, gadis cantik itu sudah bangkit dari kursinya dan berlari menjauh. Menerjang kerumunan manusia tak kenal lelah yang masih saja lalu lalang di jalan harajuku, tempat yang tak pernah absen dari kaki-kaki manusia.

Sebenarnya dalam hati kecil pemuda bernama lengkap Nara Shikamaru ini sangat ingin mengejar gadis itu. Namun ia tahu, jika ia mengejar gadis itu sekarang, dan mencoba menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini pasti kekasihnya itu tidak akan bisa mencerna maksudnya dengan baik. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kekasihnya—Ino Yamanaka, bertingkah posesif seperti ini. Dulu gadis cantik itu juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Shiho dan Shion, tapi kali ini adalah yang paling parah.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu mengamuk semalam karena mendapati Temari tengah bersih-bersih di apartemen Shikamaru. Dia tak mau mengangkat telepon Shikamaru hingga akhirnya menelpon Shikamaru untuk bertemu saat ini—yang kemudian hanya dihabiskan dengan acara tatap menatap, dimana hanya Ino yang mendominasi. Entah kenapa Shikamaru merasa Ino seperti merasa terancam dengan kehadiran Temari. Lebih dari saat gadis itu tahu kalau Shiho dan Shion—rekan kerja Shikamaru, menaruh hati pada pemuda itu.

"Gadis-gadis memang merepotkan." Decaknya kesal sambil menyalakan rokoknya. Tapi apa mau di kata, meski Ino selalu bersifat kekanakan dan keras kepala, gadis itu tetap yang nomor satu di hati Shikamaru. Memang bagi Shikamaru gadis-gadis itu merepotkan, tapi kalau Ino? Aku rasa dia tak keberatan jika direpotkan oleh gadis itu. Ya, mungkin itu karena… rasa.

.

"Nanas menyebalkan! Pengecut! Penipu! Pembohong! Sampah! Nanas busuk!" Seribu macam jenis sumpah serapah terus gadis itu ucapkan dalam perjalannya pulang menuju rumah mungilnya. Dalam hati ia sebenarnya tak ingin mempermasalahkan hal-hal kecil seperti ini. Tapi diam-diam alarm kewanitaannya terus berbunyi. Mengumandangkan bahwa wanita bernama Sabaku Temari itu adalah ancaman besar bagi kelangsungan hubungannya dengan Shikamaru. Karena apa?

"Dia tahu segalanya tentangmu, melebihi ku. Apa kau tak sadar itu hah? Nanas busuk!" Ya, gadis itu sudah menjawabnya sendiri. Temari tahu segalnya tentang Shikamaru. Hobinya, makanan kesukaannya, orang tuanya, bahkan hal-hal yang disukai dan di benci oleh Shikamaru gadis Suna itu tahu. Dan sebagai teman masa kecil merangkap pacar, Ino merasa terancam dan terhina. Bukan saja terhadap Temari, tapi juga terhadap Shikamaru.

Padahal ia sudah berpacaran lebih dari tiga tahun, tapi kenapa Temari bisa tahu lebih banyak tentang diri Shikamaru? Itulah yang selalu jadi pertanyaan dalam hati Ino. Ia percaya Shikamaru takkan pernah berpaling pada perempuan lain, karena di hati Ino hanya ada pemuda itu seorang saat ini, dan begitu juga sebaliknya kan? Di hati Shikamaru pastilah hanya ada Ino bukan?

"Dia bahkan tidak mengejarku." Ratap Ino sambil memandangi jalan di belakangnya. Berharap pemuda pemalas itu akan berlari dengan tergopoh menyusulnya, kemudian memeluknya sambil meminta maaf. Namun apa daya? Kenyataan memang jauh lebih menyakitkan dari pada harapan. Tak ada siapa pun dibelakang sana. Hanya kehampaan yang terlukis di belakangnya. Kehampaan yang sama dengan yang terlukis di hatinya saat ini.

Jujur Ino tak tahu kenapa ia jatuh cinta dengan pemuda super malas itu. Padahal dulunya ia sangat tergila-gila dengan Sasuke, tapi kini malah berbalik tergila-gila pada pemuda yang tak bisa diandalkan itu. Pemalas dan tak bertanggung jawab, itulah cap yang telah Ino tempelkan pada Shikamaru. Pemuda raja tidur yang entah kenapa memikat hati Ino dengan sangat erat. Memberikannya cinta tak bersyarat yang entah kenapa jadi tak masuk logika. Hanya ada satu penjelasan, semua itu bukan tentang logika atau analisa, tapi tentang… rasa.

.

"Maafkan aku." Wanita berambut pirang keemasan itu membungkuk pelan pada pemuda bermata malas di hadapannya. Sementara sang pemuda hanya terdiam sambil terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik sosok di hadapaannya itu.

"Maafkan aku karena menyukaimu. Maafkan aku karena telah mengganggu hubunganmu. Dan maafkan aku, karena telah nekat mencintaimu padahal aku tahu kau sudah memiliki kekasih." Lanjut wanita itu sambil tetap membungkuk. Ya, hari ini Shikamaru mengambil langkah tegas. Ia sudah cukup di buat uring-uringan dengan Ino kemarin—terlebih gadis itu sama sekali tak mau mengangkat telepon dan membalas sms darinya. Namun ternyata langkah tegas yang ia ambil malah memaksa rekan sekantornya ini membeberkan perasaannya—yang mana membuat Shikamaru merasa bersalah. Lama terdiam dan menatap wanita itu membungku, Shikamaru menepuk kedua bahu wanita bernama Sabaku Temari itu.

"Tidak ada yang salah. Perasaan sama sekali tak bisa disalahkan. Tapi tetap saja, aku juga harus minta maaf, aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu." Ucap Shikamaru pelan. Menatap manik jade lembut milik wanita di depannya itu. Mau tak mau seulas senyum kecil namun pahit terkembang di wajah wanita itu.

"Aku tahu itu. Gadis itu, dia sangat beruntung mendapatkanmu." Balas Temari sambil tersenyum lembut pada Shikamaru. Hingga akhirnya membuat pemuda itu ikut tersenyum.

"Dan aku beruntung memilikinya." Timpalnya kemudian sambil menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Jika saja, kita bertemu lebih awal. Tidak, jika saja kita bertemu jauh sebelum kau bertemu dengan gadis itu. Apakah aku masih memiliki kesempatan?" Pertanyaan Temari itu sukses membuat Shikamaru menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya. Berpikir tentang apa yang harus ia katakana untuk menjawabnya.

"Aku… tidak tahu," Dengan sebuah helaan nafas berat Shikamaru menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sementara Temari masih dengan setia menunggu kelanjutan apa yang kan diucapkan pemuda itu. Shikamaru pun berbalik memunggungi Temari.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal bertemu dengan gadis itu lebih dulu darimu. Meskipun tingkahnya merepotkan, kekanakan dan keras kepala, aku sangat mencintainya. Lagi pula…" Kembali pemuda itu menggantungkan kalimatnya, lalu berbalik menghadap Temari sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kami sudah bertemu sejak kami baru lahir. Jadi kau tak mungkin punya kesempatan jika kau ingin bertemu denganku sebelum aku bertemu dengan Ino." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Temari tertawa pelan sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Thahaha… Ya, aku mengerti sekarang. Senang rasanya pernah bertemu dengan orang sepertimu, tuan Nara Shikamaru." Gumam Temari sambil mengulurkan tangannya di depan Shikamaru. Menunggu pemuda berambut model daun nanas itu menjabat balik tangannya.

"Ya, aku juga. Senang bertemu denganmu, Nona Sabaku Temari. Dan aku harap, kau akan segera menemukan penggantiku. Karena, ini semua tentang rasa." Sahut Shikamaru sambil menggenggam tangan wanita itu dengan hangat. Temari tertawa renyah sebelum mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Karena kita, sedang bicara tentang rasa bukan?" Shikamaru mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Ya, rasanya keputusannya untuk menegur Temari karena membuat hubungannya sedikit retak adalah keputusan yang benar, sangat benar malah. Karena saat ini, mereka hanya akan membicarakan… Tentang rasa.

.

"Ino? Sejak kapan kau berdiri di sini?" Tanya Shikamaru kaget saat ia membuka pintu ruangannya dan mendapati sang kekasih tengah berdiri mematung di sana dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca.

"Tak kusangka… orang sepemalas kau bisa mengucapkan hal-hal semanis itu." Sambil tersenyum, Ino mendongak menatap kekasihnya sambil menangis. Benar-benar sesuatu yang ajaib ketika pemuda itu bisa mengatakan hal semanis itu tentangnya. Maka tanpa tendeng aling-aling lagi Ino segera berlari memeluk pemuda tampan dari keluarga Nara itu.

"Maafkan aku ya? Selama ini aku sudah bertingkah egois dan kekanakan. Maaf juga karena aku berlaku terlalu posesif?" Sambil menenggelamkan kepala pirang miliknya di dada pemuda nanas tersebut Ino menangis terisak. Shikamaru hanya bisa menaikan sebelah alisnya heran, sebelum kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu. Kalau kau tidak merepotkan, aku tak mungkin bisa jatuh cinta padamu." Balas Shikamaru dengan nada bercanda, tapi ia langsung dihadiahi injakan keras di kakinya setelahnya.

"Bodoh, di saat begini kau masih saja bisa bicara begitu. Katakan saja pada dunia kalau aku merepotkan, menyebalkan dan keras kepala." Sungut Ino dengan mata merah karena habis menangis.

"Kau yang bodoh. Gadis bodoh yang membuatku jatuh hati." Dengan cepat Shikamaru mengecup bibir berlipgloss peach tersebut untuk kemudian mengembangkan cengiran khasnya ketika melihat gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Ehm! Maaf tuan dan nona, tapi aku belum siap dengan adegan romantis kalian disini." Celetuk Temari pelan. Membuat wajah Shikamaru memerah dan wajah Ino semakin memerah lagi. Sambil menahan senyum, Temari keluar dari ruangan Shikamaru, tapi sebelum ia sempat pergi terlalu jauh, Ino memanggilnya.

"Temari-san!" Dengan pelan Temari berbalik. Menatap gadis yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu dengan seulas senyum tipis.

"Maafkan aku! Sungguh maafkan aku karena telah membuat Temari-san sendih! Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Sambil membungkukan badannya dalam-dalam Ino berucap dengan lantang. Membuat Temari terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Tidak ada yang salah disini, Ino-san. Tidak ada yang salah." Sahut Temari sambil tersenyum manis pada Ino yang masih membungkuk.

"Ya, tapi ku berharap, Temari-san bisa menemukan pemuda yang lebih baik dari nanas busuk ini. Pemuda yang tidak malas dan lebih bertanggung jawab. Karena ini semua… tentang rasa." Sambil menegakan badannya Ino tersenyum manis, tak ayal membuat Temari semakin mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Iya, ini semua tentang rasa." Gumamnya pelan sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu. Kini ia tahu alasan kenapa Shikamaru jatuh cinta pada gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu. Gadis egois dan keras kepala yang memiliki hati yang sangat besar. Senang rasanya bisa bertemu dan berbicara dengannya. Meski akhirnya hanya berbuah pahit, tapi ini…

"Tentang rasakan?" Sambil menatap langit yang cerah—meskipun saat ini masih musim dingin, Temari berucap pelan. Menatap hamparan kapas putih yang berserakan di atas sana. Ya, kisah ini belum berakhir. Tidak untuknya dan kedua sejoli itu. Kisah ini akan terus berlanjut, tentang hubungan kedua kekasih itu, hingga kisah tentang kehidupannya sendiri kelak.

Cerita singkat tentang perjuangan dan harapan, dalam mengenal, apa itu rasa yang sesungguhnya. Tentang arti cinta, dari sebuah rasa sederhana.

~Owari~

.

.

**Omake**

"Dia tahu kau suka rasa vanilla, dia tahu kau suka melihat awan, dia tahu kau sangat tertarik dengan sastra china, dia—" Perkataan panjang lebar Ino berhenti saat Shikamaru meletakan jemari panjangnya di bibir gadis cantik itu.

"Berhentilah mengoceh Ino. Itu merepotkan." Sungut si pemuda nanas dengan tampang bosan. Mereka kini tengah duduk di sebuah café di dekat kantor Shikamaru, dan dua jam waktu berlalu, Ino hanya terus membahas tentang rasa cemburunya terhadap Temari. Dan tak urung membuat Shikamaru lelah sendiri mendengarnya.

"Kalau aku merepotkan kenapa kau menyukaiku? Kalau aku merepotkan kenapa kau tidak pacaran saja dengan Temari-san?" Sambil berkacak pinggang, Ino bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan sang kekasih. Ayolah, mereka baru saja baikan, tapi pemuda itu malah kembali menyalakan api.

"Duduklah. Kau membuatku malu, semua orang menatap ke sini." Tegur Shikamaru sambil ikut berdiri. Menyentuh pergelangan tangan Ino dan memaksanya untuk segera duduk. Namun gadis itu menolaknya.

"Tidak mau! Kau harus menjawab dulu pertanyaanku. Dan lagi, kalau kau malu jalan keluar denganku? Lain kali aku yang akan menolak tawaran kencanmu!" Ketusnya sambil memalingkan mukanya. Shikamaru hanya mengerlingkan matanya bosan, lalu menarik gadis bersurai pirang pucat tersebut untuk lebih dekat padanya.

Chu!

Sebelum sebuah kecupan singkat ia daratkan di pipi chubby sang kekasih. Mau tak mau Ino tersentak kaget dengan perbuatan Shikamaru, lalu memandangi pemuda bermata malas itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kerana meskipun kau sangat-sangat merepotkan dan kadang menyebalkan, dan aku sangat benci direpotkan. Tapi untukmu, itu pengecualian." Ujar si pemuda nanas pelan. Tak ayal membuat seulas senyum lembut terukir di wajah rupawan Ino yang telah bersemu merah. Ya, saat ini mereka semua tentang berbicara tentang rasa bukan? Wajar jika terselip kisah di dalamnya.

~Fin~

**A/N**:

Sudah berapa lama saya hengkang dari dunia penuh imajinasi ini? Ya, maklum karena saya masih sedih dengan ngadetnya 'WoaA'. Saya sudah meminta bantuan adik tercinta untuk mensortir ulang cerita tersebut sebelum nantinya saya bisa mengetik 'WoaA' kembali. Karena jujur, saya tidak ingat jalan ceritanya—yang mana plot ceritanya dengan sangat bodohnya saya hapus -,-"

Fanfic abal di atas adalah ekspesi kegalauan saya karena ngadetnya fic-fic buatan saya. Pinginnya nanti buat semuanya jadi remake, tapi itu pasti akan makan waktu lama. Sementara minggu depan saya ada ujian—kenapa di dunia ini harus diciptakan ujian?

Lupakan, semoga para readers sekalian bisa terhibur dengan karya sederhana (baca: labil) ini. And for my lovely dovey friend MA, I will create your request as soon as possible. And the last for my dear hunny, Wanabe-chan dan Yuzawa-nee, hope all of you have time to read this unrealistic fic.

Mind to RnR?

Warm Greet

Yuki-chan


End file.
